A turbine center frame of this type is known from the U.S. Patent Application Publication 20130011242A1, for example, the connecting element and the struts being coupled to the outer casing, and the connecting element and the struts being adjacently disposed to intersect one another. This configuration of the connecting element leads to force being transmitted at a plurality of closely spaced points of the outer casing, thereby resulting in stresses occurring in the outer casing. Since the strut and the supporting element intersect in the area of the annular duct, the covering must have large dimensions there, respectively have a very “thick” form. This signifies a large obstacle, respectively a sizable obstruction for the gas flow, so that losses occur accordingly, in particular also with regard to the overall efficiency of the turbine.